Kamui
|colorscheme=HarusameColors |image= |jname=神威 |rname=''Kamui'' |ename=Kamui |status=Alive |first=Episode 140 |age=18 |birthday=1 Jun/Gemini |affiliation=Harusame,Kiheitai |species=Yato Tribe |jva=Hino Satoshi |eva=Chris Ayres (movie) }} | divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Kamui ( 神威 ) is a member of the Yato Tribe. He is the biological son of Umibouzu and the biological elder brother of Kagura. He becomes Housen's pupil. Due to his excellent fighting skills, he became the Captain of 7th Division of Harusame. He is known as the lighting spear in the division, the most powerful combat unit within the said group, and Overlord of Yoshiwara after Housen's death. He is a major antagonist of Yoshiwara in Flames Arc and later after his alliance with takasugi becomes one of the main antagonists of the series. Background Kamui used to be Housen's pupil and live with his parents and younger sister. At one point, however, he attempted to kill his father, Umibouzu, to prove his strength. After failing and having his life spared because of Kagura's plea, he left home. Appearance *Height = 170 (5' 7") cm *Weight = 59 kg Like his sister, Kamui has blue eyes and vermillion hair, albeit his reaches his lower back and is always tied in a braid. He wears a traditional uniform used in Chinese martial arts, with a black and white top sporting elbow length sleeves, and gray pants that reaches the middle of his lower leg. He almost always wears a cheerful smile on his face, even when he is killing, saying that everyone deserves a last moment of peace Abilities As a Yato, Kamui possesses amazing natural and instinctive fighting abilities, and tremendous physical strength, speed, durability, reflexes, agility, flexibility, endurance and senses all of which surpass human capabilities. Kamui himself is among the highest elite of the Yato equal to if not greater than Housen, and Umibouzo, meanimg his abilities far exceed that of an average Yato. Tremendous Strength : 'Hinted as one of the elites among the Yato race, Kamui is one of the strongest Yato in existence. Naturally, Kamui inherited his father's blood yielding strength able to confidently fight Hosen, The King of Yato. His physical strength is so impressive that he can literally chop up his opponents. He can easily penetrate his opponent's body with his arm and land a finishing blow. '''Tremendous Endurance : '''Kamui was able to withstand damage from Housen, who was one of the strongest characters introduced in Gintama. Although he took several hits, Kamui was at great health after fighting Housen. Even anesthetic drugs are barely effective against him. When Kamui was injected with a drug strong enough to even knock out an elephant during his fight with Takasugi, he was still able to fight and kill about 20 soldiers before the drug finally knocked him out. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant : '''Instead of relying on brute force alone, Kamui is shown to be acrobatic in his movements and skillful in his attacks. Kamui is one of the strongest Yato alive and also one of the strongest characters in the show. Despite taking more apparent damage from Hosen than the damage he did in return, it is strongly implied that Kamui's confidence to fight and even injure the King of the Night shows his great strength and ability to fight. One of Kamui's attacks alone is absolutely lethal. His incredible physical skills makes it extremely hard to dodge or to block his attacks, while with his strength and speed, he can easily dodge and block even extremely powerful attacks. Personality Kamui is always eager to fight with anyone who looks powerful, he firmly believes that the Yato are to remain on the battlefield and shows his disapproval of Housen staying locked up in Yoshiwara. Because of this belief, he shows no pity towards family or subordinates as a sign of weakness is unacceptable. He tried to revive the abandoned tradition of a Yato clansmen killing their own parent to prove their strength, although failed to successfully execute it. According to Umibouzu Kamui had not always been passionate of the Yato blood and fighting, and that Kagura wanted to reform him before it was too late. Despite this, he pays his respect to the opponents he kills by sending them off with a smile. He also, by his own words, doesn't kill children and dislikes killing women. The reason behind this habit of his is on the pretense that all children have the potential to become strong, to fight him presumably, and that women can give birth to strong children. Kamui shows also to have a big appetite for food. Family 'Umibouzu: 'His biological father. He tried to kill him but failed (only managing to rip off his left arm) and because of this, left the house. 'Kagura: 'His younger biological sister. She calls Kamui, "Baka Nii-chan "(aka idiot brother). She hates him for leaving his mother while she was sick, but in fact cares much about him. Umibouzu said that despite saying she hates Kamui, she really wants to save him from his destructiveness in episode 146. Kamui himself sees nothing in Kagura other than being a weakling. Mentor 'Housen: 'When Kamui left the house he became his student and after some time he manages to surpass him. Friends and Allies 'Takasugi Shinsuke: At first, Kamui wanted to kill Takasugi as he had a similar smell to Gintoki, but before the fight actually starts, he's betrayed by his superiors. Takasugi then saves him from his execution and together they massacre the opposing members of Harusame. Kamui decides to delay his fight with Takasugi and joins forces with him to attack Earth. 'Abuto: '''Abuto is Kamui's subordinate. Abuto said that people would only stop killing if Kamui became the king of the pirates of space. Enemies 'Gintoki: 'After Gintoki and Hyakka killed Housen, Kamui says that his prey is Gintoki. Okita Sougo Story Yoshiwara in Flames Arc He first appears in Yoshiwara on the pipe walls together with Abuto and Ungyou where they confronts Gintoki and the others to retrieve Seita. He had arrived to meet his former master and wishing to meet the woman who made his master "weak". To do so, he planned to kidnap Seita just as he and the Yorozuya were being shown a route out of Yoshiwara to use as a bargaining chip. Kamui reunited with his little sister Kagura but without hesitation attacks her from behind and ending up destroying the pipe walls. Later on, Kamui meets with Housen as they speak about his past. Kamui then displays a captured Seita and request a night with Hinowa, much to Hosen's animosity . Kamui further angered Hosen by calling Yoshiwara a heaven he had made for himself, a prison for a poor neglected old man to keep hold of his cute, little dolls. An angered Housen tells Kamui to be quiet several times but when he refuses he smashed him inte the ceiling. However, the one who got smashed into the ceiling was one of the women servants as Kamui had substituted her for Housen' hit. Kamui and Housen then begin to fight much to the dismay of Abuto and Ungyou's opposition. Housen gets the advance at some point but Kamui calmly turns the table and fights back to an equel ground. Kamui and Housen then clashes againts each other for a powerful strike. The fight is then interrupted by Ungyou and Abuto who stands in both their ways for attack. Kamui accidentally ended up killing Ungyou with his attack as Abuto ended up losing his left arm by Housen. Abuto claims that it was a small price to pay for interrupting the fight. Kamui than leaves and tells Housen that he is not worth killing as he can rot and die in his Yoshiwara world. Kamui then searches for and finds Seita as he helped him from being captured by Haykka soldiers by brutally killing them. Kamui tells him that he will help him meet his mother and show him the way to Hinowa's chamber. On the way, several Haykka soldiers try to stop them but each everyone got easily killed by Kamui in a brutal way. Kamui explains that he dislike to kill women as they can give birth to childrens who can grow up to become strong. Kamui and Seita then arrives at Hinowa's chamber as Kamui steps back to let Seita met her himself. After both Housen and Sakata Gintoki 坂田 銀時 also arrives at the plade and begin to fight, Kamui sits at the sidelines and watches, impressed by Gintoki's power. He takes credit for Housen's death and so is appointed as Yoshiwara's new Overlord. He has no interest in the city, however, and became its ruler solely to prevent anyone from getting close to Gintoki. Kabukichou Four Devas Arc Later, Kamui is tricked by the Harusame into thinking they were going to eliminate Takasugi Shinsuke 高杉 晋助's Kiheitai 鬼兵隊 and Takasugi himself, when the actual target was Kamui himself. At the execution, Takasugi volunteeres to strike Kamui down only to instead free him from his bonds. The Kiheitai and 7th Division then both assault the Harusame ship, overwhelming the space pirates. Kamui and Takasugi then leave for Earth together.Sorachi Hideaki. ''Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 36, Lesson 311, p. 19. Trivia *Kamui is ranked as the biggest eater in the series. *Kamui's hair was actually black in a flashback in Episode 42 of the Gintama anime, and also in an ending before the Yoshiwara in Flames arc. After the ending credits of Episode 146, Ginpachi-sensei answered a fan letter about Kamui's black hair by throwing it in the Rejection Box. *Kagura once said that their father, Umibouzu, said that he got a shotgun marriage and that love starts in bed, so it might be possible that Kamui was born before their parents got married. *He is the same age and height as Okita Sougo. Quotes *(To Kagura) "I thought I told you...I don't have use for weaklings." *(To Sakata Gintoki) "I'm the kind of person who saves his favorite part of a meal for the end. In other words, I've taken a liking to you. Make sure to heal those wounds. Well, you probably have a lot to deal with, but don't die. ...Until I kill you. See ya, samurai-san." * (About Sakata Gintoki) "He's my prey. I won't let anyone else touch him." *(To Takasugi Shinsuke) "Now it's your turn to die. That gambler's cursed. If you lose, you run out of luck. I lost, so I know what I'm talking about." *(To Takasugi Shinsuke) "Samurai really are a blast." *(To Housen, in thought only) That's fine with me. There isn't anything I want. There isn't any reason for me to look back. I only see what's ahead. A new battlefield spreading before my eyes...that is what I seek. I strive to become stronger than any other person. I move forward to become stronger than anything. Even if I have nothing left to protect when I get there. *(To Takasugi Shinsuke) "So we meet again. Sorry about cutting straight to the chase, but either way, you're going to be surprised when I say this. Please die." *(To Seita) "I pay my respects with a smile when killing. Regardless of how their life was, it's appropriate to send them off with a smile, so they can die soundly. You could even say that, I intend to kill when I'm smiling." * (To Okita Sougo) " You're the same as me, aren't you ? You can't pull the wool over the same stupid eyes.You don't really care about the shogun's head, right ? You just wanted to come here because you got a whiff of the smell of the blood.They're the eyes of a murderer.You can't feel alive unless you're on the battlefield surrounded by death.No matters how many villains you cut down,that thirst is not quenched. You've been looking for someone strong like me, and I've been looking for someone strong like you. Right ? So relax. If you're saying that you can only cut down villains....then, I'm one hell of a villain. " References BY: ZxZCrystalZxz Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Yato Tribe Category:Amanto Category:Antagonists Category:Sadistic Type